No Remorse
by Ylinea
Summary: Sa relation avec Erwin n'est pas comme Levi l'avait prévu. Quand Eren, un jeune collègue, commence à le draguer, Levi voit une opportunité de remettre de la passion dans sa vie. Traduction de la Fanfiction de Daktasinsanity
1. Il savait comment rentrer et je l

**Sa relation avec Erwin n'est pas comme Levi l'avait prévu. Quand Eren, un jeune collègue, commence à le draguer, Levi voit une opportunité de remettre de la passion dans sa vie. Traduction**

**Note de L'auteur : Cette fic est inspiré d'une chanson nommé Toinen par Jenni Vartiainen. Tous les chapitres sont nommés d'après les couplets de la chanson ? Quand cette fic sera fini je vous donnerai la traduction complète de cette chanson. Mon autre inspiration était la période justes avent les fêtes de Noel où tout le monde va aux fêtes d'entreprise et autres. Mais je voulais prendre mon temps avec cette fic car je souhaitais lui donner une vrai attention et prendre le temps de bien façonner le tout comme je le veux.**

**Note de la traductrice : Piouf ! Bonjour à tous ! Cette fanfiction est la traduction de No Remorse de Daktasinsanity, une auteure que j'adore, elle m'a laissé la possibilité de faire cette traduction et je la remercie encore ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! C'est ma première traduction, je suis ouverte à tous commentaires ! ( Je suis super copine avec les fautes d'orthographes, j'en suis désolée )**

**Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais a Hajime Isayama ( qui va me rendre dingue avec son dernier chapitre è_é)**

Chapitre 1 : Il savait comment rentrer et je l'ai laissé.

Les fêtes de Noël étaient des évènements répugnants. Tous ceux avec qui vous travailliez, criiez où dont vous vous moquiez seraient là. Les célibataires en particulier étaient pleins de désirs et ceux qui étaient mariés regardaient avec qui ils pouvaient tromper leur conjoint(e). Le tout ce mélangeant parfaitement. C'était la réalité des fêtes d'entreprise de Noël après tout. Cette fête était dans une semaine.

Il y était chaque année et à chaque fois c'était nul, regarder ses collègues devenir ivre et être chiant. Tromper était pour les gens malheureux. C'était pour les gens qui ne reconnaissaient pas la valeur de leur partenaire. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait ça jusqu'à une année particulière.

Levi n'avait pas compris la notion de Tromper. Lui-même vivait une relation heureuse, Il n'y avait aucune raisons pour lui de faire une chose aussi dégoutante.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était l'été quand ils avaient recruté de jeunes employés pleins d'espoirs, quelqu'un d'entre eux étaient ici pour avoir une première expérience professionnelle, d'autres dans un besoin désespéré d'argent et prêt à tout pour en avoir. C'était le travail de Levi de tourmenter ces pauvres âmes. Son devoir étant de faire en sorte que seuls les plus forts survivent à la vie agité de l'étage où se situait son bureau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faibles parmi eux.

Cette année, il avait noté, il y avait trois nouveaux-venus. Un gars qui ressemblait à un cheval, un garçon blond trop intelligent pour être ici et enfin, un lapin Duracell avec des yeux verts brillants qui n'avaient rien de spécial.

Non, pas du tout.

« Qui à fait 20 copies de cette putain de liste qui n'est même pas supposé être copier ! » Il donna de grands coup dans les papiers contre sa main, lançant un regard furieux aux trois nouveaux-venus. Il avait survécus assez longtemps, ils étaient resté tout ce temps mais je genre d'écart ne se reproduiraient jamais. « Aller, têtes de cons, crachez le morceau ou vous allez souffrir. »

Le cheval nommé Jean regardait ailleurs, pâlissant. Levi plissa les yeux, ce gosse savait quelque chose mais son regard tomba sur le blond, Armin.

« Je ne sais pas qui à fait ça, monsieur. »

Au moins celui-ci savait comment parler à ses supérieurs. Il fit un signe de la tête à Armin, comprenant qu'il n'avait rien fait. Armin ne faisait que peu d'erreurs. Mince, il n'a ne l'a jamais vu faire un écart une seule fois. Il apprenait et rapidement, ça plaisait à Levi sans bornes. Armin irait loin peu importe ce qu'il fera dans la vie. Le seul souci était que le gosse était facilement intimidé.

Enfin, il y avait le gars qui souriait brillamment qui semblait avoir une énergie inépuisable. « Donc, Jaeger, Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de ça ? » Levi prit les feuilles, les agitant.

« Laissez-moi voir ? » Eren tendit sa main, voulant voir ce qu'étaient ces feuilles. Ses yeux s'agrandir quand il vit ce pourquoi Levi était en colère. « Je les aurai pas photocopié. C'est écrit ici, » Il pointa du doigts le coin de la feuille « Ne Pas Copier. »

« Dix points, Jaeger. Vous n'êtes pas un échec total après tout. » Ca laissait donc Jean, qui tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable avec une rapidité surhumaine. Levi s'avança vers son bureau. « Donc Kirstein, ça ne laisse que vous. »

Jean déglutis. « Je le jure c'était un accident. J'allais justement les mettre dans la broyeuse, monsieur. »

« La prochaine fois tes mains iront aussi dans la broyeuse.» Il laissa le commentaire voler dans les airs pendant qu'il mettait les papiers dans la broyeuse.

Il retourna à son bureau maintenant que les papiers étaient correctement détruis. Il pouvait juste espérer que la tête de cheval vérifierait ce qu'il mettrait dans la photocopieuse la prochaine fois.

Après une heure, un coup léger sur la porte perturba la paix sereine qui régnait dans son bureau. « Voici les photocopies que vous avez demandé, monsieur, » La tête d'Eren jetais un coup d'œil par la porte, une pile de papier à la main.

Levi fit signe au gosse de s'approcher et le jeune homme sprinta presque à lui. Eren a dut boire des boissons énergisante ou quelque chose pendant qu'il ne regardait pas.

« Monsieur ? » Les yeux vert brillant, lui scintillaient.

« Quoi ? » Il avait dit ça d'une manière un peu sec, mais ça n'affectait pas le sourire sur le visage d'Eren.

« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas ce midi ? » Eren se pencha subtilement au-dessus du bureau, amenant sa main à un cheveu de ceux de Levi.

Levi aurait pensé que le geste était innocent si le garçon n'avait pas léché ses lèvres quand Levi le regardait. Le gosse était clairement en train de le draguer et alors Levi décida de jouer avec le feu. Il se posa dans sa main, penchant la tête sur le côté. «Tu payes, Jaeger ? »

« Si ça vous fait dire oui alors ouai. »

Levi devait reconnaitre ça à Eren. Il n'avait pas peur de Levi. Il voyait les gens se coucher à ses pieds mais ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns n'avait même pas tressaillit quand il s'était mis en colère. Évidemment l'opposé ne l'aurai pas fait changer non plus. Levi souffla, se redressant correctement sur sa chaise. « Désolé gamin mais je n'ai pas le temps ce midi. »

« Aaaw, aller, Levi, » fit Eren et souri quand Levi le foudroya du regard. « Je veux dire, monsieur, s'il vous plait, réfléchissez y encore. »

Levi ria légèrement. « Jaeger, flirter ne te mènera nulle part. La réponse est toujours non. »Il croisa les bras sur son torse signifiant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

« Mais pourquoi ? Un repas gratuit ce n'est pas assez ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse, monsieur ? »Eren avait presque roucoulé.

« Je veux que tu sorte de mon bureau et que tu retournes au travail, » dit Levi, regardant Eren qui désenchantait. « Arrête cette tentative pathétique de me courtiser. Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais je suis déjà pris. »

Voir la tête d'Eren en valait la peine. Le regard choqué sur son visage resta pour cinq bonnes secondes, puis il plissa les yeux. Une espèce de feu s'était allumé dans ses deux magnifiques orbes verts que Levi n'avait jamais vus avant. « Essayez-vous de vous débarrasser de moi, monsieur ? »

« Non, je suis avec quelqu'un donc tu peux oublier ta quête débile de m'avoir, » Fit Levi patiemment.

Eren s'abaissa si proche de lui qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage. « Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement. » Eren sorti du bureau, retournant au travail.

Levi laissa échapper un souffle, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se retenait de respirer. Il ferma les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière. Il doit avouer que le gosse était attirant à sa manière. Il était jeune et avait l'air d'avoir un beau corps sous ses vêtements. Sans oublier ce Jeans serré que le garçon portait. Il doit l'admettre, il observait de temps en temps ces fesses. Levi se remémorait qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison chaque jour et qu'il ne devrait pas penser aux culs d'autres hommes, peu importe à quel point ils étaient beaux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond. Il doit aussi admettre que sa relation n'était pas si parfaite. Tout était devenu routine. Levi rentrait à la maison, cuisinait, regardait la télé et attendait pour son amant de rentrer du travail. Même le sexe était comme manger du carton, fade. Il se sentait un peu coupable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que son amant.

Erwin a toujours été super avec lui, aimant et bienveillant mais dernièrement Levi devait le reconnaitre que l'étincelle des premiers jours n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Levi n'était plus celui qui voulait continuer après avoir fait l'amour. Non, pas tant qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il donnait, même, de subtiles indices à Erwin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pour le moment il devait retourner au travail. Les nombres sur les papiers qu'Eren avait rapportés ne se calculeront pas tout seul et quelqu'un avait besoin de les rentrer dans le système. Soufflant pour la énième fois il regarda les papiers, retournant au travail.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'Eren était sérieux quand il disait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait envoyé des fleurs. Toutes les filles du bureau comméraient pour savoir qui l'avait envoyé dès que la livraison avait été faite. Levi avait été assez rapide pour retirer la carte du bouquet. La carte disait _Pour Levi avec Amour, J_. et rien d'autre. Au moins le gosse était assez intelligent pour ne pas laisser son nom complet dessus.

« Elles sont de qui ? » Hanji faisait de son mieux pour avoir le petit bout de papier. « Laisse-moi voir la carte, Levi.»

Levi dansait autour de son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle le coince dans un coin et n'attrape la carte. « Uuuh c'est mystérieux mais tu dois surement savoir qui c'est, n'est-ce pas Levi ? »

Levi la fixait avec un regard énervé. « C'est probablement ce con du marketing. Nous avons eu une réunion la semaine dernière et ça m'a paru clair que je lui plaisais (ndlt : Vraiment je n'ai pas eu l'imagination pour trouver une trad qui fasse l'affaire TxT). »

Hanji le regarda pensivement. « Johnson ? » Demanda t-elle hésitante. « Il est pas marié avec cinq enfants ? »

Levi haussa les épaules. « Je n'aurai pas su parce que je m'en fou. »

Hanji plissa ses yeux. « Ne serais-tu pas en train de me mentir, Levi ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça, Oh mon trésor ? »Levi se força de ne pas détourner son regard d'elle. Faire ça serais admettre qu'il mentait, il ne pouvait se permettre ça.

Elle l'observa un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. « Ok, garde tes secrets pour l'instant. Je trouverai bien un jour ou l'autre qui a envoyé ses fleurs. »

Levi dégagea les gens de son bureau, ne remarquant pas que l'un d'entre s'attardait dedans. Il ferma la porte et eu un petit sursaut quand il trouva Eren se tenant derrière la porte. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Barre-toi, Jaeger, » grimaça-t-il au jeune homme.

Le plus jeune secoua sa tête vers le bouquet de roses sur le bureau. « Tu les aimes ? »

« Jaeger, écoute, » tenta Levi avec lassitude avant qu'Eren ne le poussa contre la porte du bureau. Un frisson involontaire lui traversa le corps pendant qu'Eren appuya sa jambe entre les genoux de Levi. Quand Eren plia son genou, le levant vers le haut faisant presque s'assoir Levi dessus, le souffle de Levi monta. Les yeux verts le regardaient attentivement, observa ses yeux bleus. Levi agrippa les épaules d'Eren, voulant le repousser mais il se trouva dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Le corps d'Eren était chaud sous ses touchés, et ça le faisant s'agripper encore plus. Il ne s'était pas sentis aussi excité depuis… Depuis quand ?

Les doigts d'Eren touchaient son menton doucement, il se baissait, son souffle était chaud sur le visage de Levi. Levi voulait protester mais ses mots ne sortaient pas. Juste quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Merde, » jura Levi silencieusement. Eren le laissa partir dans un battement de cœur et le moment était surréel quand il ouvrait la porte juste assez pour voir apparaitre qui perturbait ce moment.

C'était Petra, qui lui souriait. « J'ai besoin de votre signature pour ceux-ci, »Elle lui offrit un dossier qu'il prit avec attention.

Je vais m'en occuper, » dit-il, lui claquant la porte au nez. Levi posant son front contre la porte, reprenant son souffle. « Je pense que tu devrais partir. » Il ne regarda pas Eren quand il marcha à son bureau, mettant de la distance entre eux.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Il sentait le souffle d'Eren contre son cou. Levi ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui.

Il oublia presque de se mettre derrière son bureau pour mettre une espèce de barrière entre lui et le jeune homme. « Quoi, ça ? » il pointa du doigt les roses. « Elles sont jolies. Maintenant bouge ton cul de mon bureau et retourne au travail. » Il frappa le bureau avec le dossier et s'assit.

Eren avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais il quitta le bureau sans un mot. Levi soupira dès que le gosse était hors de sa vue. Ça a été proche, trop proche. Il ferma ses yeux et se remémora le presque baisé. Il prit une longue respiration pour se calmer. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine. Ce qui l'effrayait c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable. Et il ne devait pas ! Il n'avait rien fait de mauvais. C'était ce sale gosse qui lui avait sauté dessus !

Ses épaules s'effondrèrent quand il donna un coup dans le dossier ouvert. Il laissa sa tête toucher son bureau doucement. Il pouvait rien mais se sentir intriguer. Sa relation avec Erwin n'était pas comme elle devait être et il était honnête avec lui-même, il était intéressé par Eren bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il savait que c'était mauvais mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'y avait pas de mal à fantasmer jusqu'à ce que ce ça devienne réalité. Ca ne ferait pas de mal d'y gouter, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Il est tout aussi coupable que moi

**Il est tout aussi coupable que moi.**

**Oulalalala ... Bon je m'excuse pour cet update ULTRA en retard ... J'ai très honte de moi , bon pour tout vous dire c'était la fin de semestre et il se trouve que je bossais ( je sais pas si ça aura servie mais je garde espoir !) et je voulais aussi geeker parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de jouer à Hakuouki ( si y en qui connaissent je dirai juste que Saito est adorable). Voila voila ... Mais, mais je vous dit merci ! je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des reviews, surtout aussi gentille ! Ca m'a donner un peu de motivation voir même un bon coup de pied ! Merci donc:**

**Reinma : Oui je ferrai la suite, avec l'allure et la grâce de l'escargot pataugeant sans doute dans son beurre ... Désolée d'être aussi lente TxT  
><strong>

**Shukumei Mikomi : Merci ! c'est vraiment encourageant quand on est novice w**

** : Levi est plutôt fun au début en train d'enguirlander Jean** **x)**

**P'titeLilith : merci ( pssssssh, j'adore tes fanfictions)**

**Marechal Rattus : Merci beaucoup, l'auteure est joignable sur Tumblr sous son même nom qu'AO3 et , elle accepte avec joie de parler avec ses followers sur skype (just saying ~) :D .**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement ! ( mais diantre Isayama-sama ce dernier chapitre, mon pauvre Eren-tan D:)**

**L'histoire non plus, elle appartient à Darktasinsanity ( lisez ses autres fanfictions elles sont magnifiques !)**

**Je vous présente encore mes humbles excuses et vous laisse avec ce chapitre 2 croustillant !**

**Oh et Bonne Année ! **

C'était le soir de soirée de noël de l'entreprise. Levi n'était pas d'humeur. Il frappa son portable avec colère. Il venait de raccrocher au nez d'Erwin disant qu'il ne serait pas en ville pour les deux prochains jours. Levi avait prévu quelque chose ce weekend, pour qu'il puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble vu qu'Erwin ne serai pas là pour Noël. Bien sûr, quelque chose devait venir tout ruiner. La semaine prochaine Erwin partirai pour un voyage d'une durée d'un mois et ce weekend était supposé être leur propre célébration de noël.

Levi serait rentré chez eux au milieu des décorations, du frigo plein à craquer et il serait seul dans son appartement fraichement nettoyé, dans le lit qu'il a fait ce matin avec les draps qu'Erwin adore. Il avait tout fait pour Erwin. Il y avait trop longtemps depuis leur dernier dîné romantique, trop longtemps qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à l'autre. Voilà, ça faisait mal qu'Erwin ne puisse pas rester une nuit, une en particulière qu'ils avaient prévu pendant des semaines.

Dire que Levi était agacé était un euphémisme. Il détestait les efforts gâchés plus que tout et en parlant d'efforts gâchés, il regarda la carte qui allait avec les fleurs d'Eren dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'il avait ouvert. Eren essayant de le draguer était un effort vain à ses yeux avant, mais maintenant il était plus que disposé pour lui donner cette chance. Il ne passerait pas la nuit seul. Il ferma le tiroir et retourna au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, Hanji débarqua dans le bureau avec deux verres dans les mains. « Levi ! C'est l'heure de faire la fête ! »

Levi l'a surprise en fermant son ordinateur portable et en prenant la boisson qu'elle lui offrait.

« Wow, Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin, »dit-elle regardant Levi boire avec ardeur l'alcool.

Il ne répondit pas pendant qu'il engloutissait le champagne. Il lui rendit le verre vide et la guida vers la sortie de son bureau. Il entendit des rires joyeux et des sifflements dans le séjour où ses collègues de bureau étaient plus que joyeusement en train de se rendre ivre pendant qu'ils échangeaient des cadeaux. Levi lui-même avait au moins une personne dans sa tête qui aurait pu avoir un tel privilège ce soir-là.

Habituellement Levi serait juste resté une heure ou deux mais cette fois ci il était prêt à faire une exception. Il ne dépendait que d'Eren de décider de ce qui allait se passer. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Levi trouva Eren marchant vers lui avec beaucoup de confidences dans ses pas.

« Tu es pas mal ce soir, » dit Eren, posant un verre vide sur la table à café entre deux coussins de canapé sur lesquels il était assis.

Peu impressionné par ses flatteries Levi regarda Eren derrière son propre verre. « Au moins je me regarde dans le miroir avant de partir de chez moi. »

Eren regarda sa propre tenue. « "Hé, ceci n'est pas aussi mal qu'il pourrait être."

« Ça, j'en suis sûr, » remarqua Levi.

« La prochaine fois, je t'appellerai pour un conseil esthétique. »

Levi but son champagne, savourant ce gout si riche. « Comment je pourrai savoir ce que tu as sans avoir vu ta garde-robe ? »

Eren l'observa, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. « Tu es libre de venir me visiter, tu sais. »

Levi regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne leur payait attention. Il s'abaissa, faisant de même avec sa voix pendant qu'il regardait Eren. « Alors ça te dérange pas que je viens y jeter un coup d'œil ce soir ? » Une kyrielle d'émotions traversèrent le visage d'Eren alors que Levi attendait sa réponse.

« Rejoins-moi au garage dans 10 minutes. » Dit Eren en chuchotant, il se leva de son fauteuil et sorti.

Levi ferma les yeux et se relaxa dans son fauteuil. Ainsi il avait dix minutes pour décider s'il allait plonger là-dedans. Dans dix minutes il pouvait soit allé dans son bureau, rassembler ses affaires et retourner directement à la maison ou il pouvait se diriger vers le garage et partir avec Eren. Il se demandait si Eren comprendrait s'il voulait juste sa compagnie et rien d'autre. Il en doutait.

Ses options n'étaient pas super. Il pouvait rentrer à la maison et manger son diner fait pour deux tous seuls ou il pouvait l'avoir avec Eren. Il pourrait avoir son diner romantique qu'il souhaitait, ils pourraient tacher les draps immaculés s'il le voulait. Il se sourit quand il sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir son corps. Non, il ne prendrait pas Eren chez lui. Aussi en colère qu'il pouvait être contre Erwin, il ne voudrait pas expliquer toute la nourriture manquante. Erwin savait qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il but le reste de son champagne et se leva.

Il avait pris sa décision pendant qu'il marchait vers son bureau, il ouvrit le tiroir et regarda la carte encore une fois. Voilà un jeune homme, qui voulait l'aimer ce soir, l'attendant dans le garage. Même si l'amour était un mensonge ça serait meilleur qu'il froid et large lit sans personne d'autre dedans. Il prit une grande inspiration, prit sa mallette et parti du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il savait où il allait se soir et qu'il ne serait pas seul.

« J'espère que tu as quelque chose à manger » dit-il quelques minutes plus tard à Eren qui passait devant sa voiture dans un garage froid sous le principal bâtiment. Levi regarda Eren alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, attendant une réponse.

« Oui » acquiesça Eren. « Je n'ai pas encore mangé non plus. »

« Montre-moi le chemin, »Dit Levi, s'asseyant dans la voiture n'attendant pas pour d'autres commentaires. Il attendit qu'Eren monte dans sa voiture pour le suivre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder son adresse dans ses papiers même si il aurait pu le faire facilement, mais il aurait dû prendre le temps d'ouvrir son ordinateur une nouvelle fois. Ça aurait été inutile en d'autres mots alors qu'il pouvait juste suivre la voiture du jeune homme.

Après avoir conduit pendant cinq minutes ils entrèrent dans la zone où la plupart des étudiants vivaient. Levi devina qu'Eren n'avait pas encore déménagé de son appartement après l'école mais ce n'était pas le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il voulait un diner et un lit chaud avec de la compagnie. Alors qu'il se garait juste après la voiture d'Eren sur le trottoir, il soupira pour la dernière fois pour détendre ses nerfs. Il n'y avait pas à être nerveux. Il pouvait toujours partir quand il voudrait rentrer à la maison. Maison. Le mot en lui-même était dégoutant. Non, Il ne voudrait pas y être ce soir.

Eren l'attendait devant la porte et le guida jusqu'à son appartement qui semblait plutôt cozy. Ça ressemblait à un vrai chez-soi. Pas comme la maison froide d'Erwin et lui. Quand était-ce devenu aussi froid ? L'appartement d'Eren était chaleureux comme la personne qui y vivait. Au plus profond de lui Levi voulait faire partie d'une maison comme celle d'Eren. D'avoir un endroit comme ça qui semblait accueillant à chaque fois qu'il y rentrait même si il était seul. Il soupira quand une paire de bras encercla ses hanches et il vint en contact avec le torse chaud d'Eren. Accueillant en effet.

Eren ne fit rien d'autre, attendant évidemment que Levi fasse quelque chose. S'il le repousserait, testant un peu ses limites. Ça ne gênait pas Levi, il fut surprit que la proximité d'Eren ne l'ennui pas. Il attendait ce sentiment qui ferait qu'il serait dégouter de lui-même et d'Eren, être noble et le repousser parce qu'il ne voudrait pas tromper Erwin. La pensé d'Erwin lui donna un gout amer dans la bouche. Il avait besoin de la rincer.

« J'ai faim, » annonça Levi, ne bougeant pas pour se dégager d'Eren.

Le jeune homme rigola, le laissant partir. « Allé, j'ai un frigo plein à craquer. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. »

Ils vidèrent le frigo. Le gosse ne mentait pas en disant que c'était rempli. Levi voulait un diner romantique alors il mit la table, demandant des instructions pour savoir où était tel chose et avec l'aide d'Eren la table était presque dressé pour le repas. Eren s'en alla un moment puis revint avec une petite bougie et un briquet dans la main. Levi sourit, presque. Eren réchauffa leur repas et prit deux canettes de bières dans le frigo.

« Je suis désolé j'ai rien d'aussi luxueux que du vin, » s'excusa Eren alors qu'il plaçait une canette à côté du verre de Levi.

« Ça ira, » Fit Levi. Il versa le liquide dans son verre, regardant attentivement le jeune homme assis en face de lui. La lumière de la bougie le rendait encore plus beau et plus si jeune. Il n'avait jamais vraiment payé d'attention à l'apparence d'Eren quand ils travaillaient mais maintenant il en avait tout le temps. Eren remarqua qu'il le regardait et se tortilla sur sa chaise alors que le regard continuait.

La nourriture n'était pas si mauvaise que ça et Levi s'aperçut qu'il appréciait son repas. Levi s'appuya sur sa main et buva sa bière. Il pensait qu'Eren était plus bavard, apparemment non. Eren semblait toujours énergique au travail et maintenant Levi se demandait si Eren aimait son travail, aussi ennuyant soit-il. Levi fut surprit quand Eren se décida enfin à parler.

« Ton copain sait que tu es ici ? »

Levi baissa son regard sur son assiette. Maudit soit Eren pour avoir mentionné Erwin. « Il est… pas en ville. »

Eren leva les sourcils pendant une seconde. « Ok.»

Ce n'était pas ok. Levi savait qu'Eren n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour deviner qu'il y avait des problèmes dans le paradis de Levi. Levi pouvait juste espérer qu'Eren ne poserai pas de question à ce propos. Il n'était pas très bavard concernant ses relations. Au moment le jeune homme avait réussi à lui remonter le moral juste par sa présence, il avait ramené cette amertume dans son esprit. Il espérait qu'Erwin était en train de pourrir dans une chambre d'hôtel, tout seul se soir.

Eren prit leurs assiettes vides et marcha vers le lavabo, les laissant dedans. Bientôt il revint à côté de la table, regardant Levi de haut. Il était presque certain qu'Eren s'abaisserai et l'embrasserai, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place il lui offrit sa main, palme ouverte. Levi regarda du visage d'Eren à la main. Il posa sa bière sur la table et accepta cette main offerte. Il se trouva tirer contre le torse d'Eren si rapidement qu'il dût entourer ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il retombe sur la chaise.

Eren était si chaud contre lui. La chaleur s'échappait de son T-shirt et Levi resserra ses doigts contre son dos, agrippant le T-shirt d'Eren dans ses doigts. Les doigts d'Eren touchèrent son menton doucement, penchant sa tête vers le haut. Levi s'abandonna à lui, le laissant le guider dans un baisé attendrit qui le laissait bruler intérieurement pour plus. Il ne savait pas quoi attendre d'Eren. Il était sûr qu'Eren aurait été ultra-impatient, lui donnant des baisé violents et fouillis mais il ne le fit pas. Ses caresses était attentionnés, trop doux pour un homme qui lui tournait autour comme un aigle depuis un moment.

Tout aussi attentionné qu'Eren qui l'avait guidé dans ce baisé, il le guida vers son lit. Eren le rattrapa avec une passion silencieuse, étant prévenant avec tout ce qu'il lui fit et il laissa Levi sans souffle. L'attention d'Eren sur les détails le fit trembler aux caresses les plus légères. Le calme d'Eren était une ruse. Levi pouvait sentir la flamme sous sa peau qui souhaitait être lâché sur lui. Levi se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et apprécié. Levi voulait couler dedans mais Eren le maintenait à la surface.

Une chose était claire pour lui tout au long de cette nuit passée avec Eren.

Le regret ne pénétra pas ses pensées une seule fois.

Pas quand ils partagèrent ces baisés qui repliait ses doigts de pied d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas sentis depuis des années.

Pas quand il s'abandonna à Eren, lui étant la seule autre personne à l'avoir ainsi depuis ses dix dernières années.

Pas quand Eren lui fit haleter son nom comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle pour lui, comme si il l'avait fait depuis des années.

Pas quand Erenlui fit ressentir que ses bras était la bonne place pour s'endormir.


	3. C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours été, jamai

**Hello ! Me revoila ! J'ai eu la chance de trouver une musique et le temps pour continuer la traduction ! Au début mon awesome ami, Kenji Fujiwara, m'avait traduit le début du chapitre mais j'ai pas été capable de retrouver le fichier. J'ai donc tout re-traduit ... Mais c'était fun ! Plus que le chapitre 2 dont les tournures de certaines phrases m'ont donné du fil à retordre T_T. Mais voila le nouveau chapitre est ici et je suis heureuse de vous le livrer ! Je vous remercie tous pour suivre cette fic et ainsi que ma modeste personne, Je vous nems !**

**Les reviews : Aww, toutes ces reviews ! puis-je pleurer ? Nan ? aw ... Tant pis ...**

**Shukumei Mikomi : Mais mais c'est pas de ma faute ! XD Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'ai fait autant d'effet. A vrai dire quand je l'ai lu je trouvais que le POV sur Levi changeais du traditionnel POV Eren et toute sa torture mentale est vraiment bien écrite. **

**Tatakae : Argl désolé XD Si seulement je ne mettais pas autant de temps entre les chapitres ... La fin est .**

**Marechal Rattus :Merciiiii ! **

**Hugu, Je suis tellement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai beau être une ancienne élève de L, j'ai toujours eu des points en moins à cause de ça... Mais j'y travaille ! Plus je traduit et plus je m'attarde sur Eren et ce qu'il pense ... La situation dans laquelle il est est horrible et pourtant il agit comme un saint ! Levi qui se sens seul c'est un peu la raison qu'on voit pour ce genre d'histoire ( réalité et fiction) mais collé au personnage de Levi c'est intéressant, et pas si bizarre si on transpose ça au Levi du manga ... Aww et n'hésite pas elle est super sympa ! Après improvise avec Reverso ( je dis ça mais j'ai du relire mes messages au moins 15 fois avant de me dire que la syntaxe était bonne ...)**

**MlleNyaa : Et bien en relisant j'ai vu quelques fautes par-ci et là, j'ai pas eu le courage de corriger vu que je devais être en TP ... Mais un jour où la motivation sera là j'irai corriger ce chapitre T_T. Encore merci pour ton soutien ! **

** : hehe, oh que oui XD.**

**Lorelei69 : Ah ! Merci ! Oui va voir l'original ! En fait c'est toujours mieux de le faire ^^" il y a certaines phrases qui sont difficiles à retranscrire correctement et il y a la patte de Daktasinsanity qui est très agréable à lire ! ( en ce moment elle fait le Eruriren week et both sides of the same coins) . Pour ta proposition, j'ai lu le message en plein cours de comm' et j'ai eu un petit cris de joie XDD, Je ne suis pas contre le problème étant que j'ai une fréquence de travail assez bizarre : je peux écrire une ligne un soir et 2 semaines plus tard écrire 6000 mots ... Mais je te suis très reconnaissante pour cette proposition ! **

**Disclaimer : SNK ne m'appartiens pas ... sniif elle appartient au grand Isayama Hajime, la fic n'ets pas de moi non plus mais de Daktasinsanity**

C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours été, jamais fermer la porte complètement.

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt à son goût. Levi se réveilla dans la petite chambre d'Eren. Le lit une place dans lequel Eren pouvait à peine faire tenir dans la pièce mais ça renforçait le côté cosy de la chambre. Levi aurait voulu dormir quelques heures en plus mais il décida qu'il était temps de dire au revoir. Eren ne reçut aucun baisé ni un regard alors que Levi se levait et enfilait ses vêtements. En silence, il mit son T-shirt, cherchant son sous-vêtement. Il enfila soigneusement ses chaussettes et se releva pour mettre son pantalon.

Levi savait qu'il était réveillé et qu'il regardait chacun de ses mouvements. Levi défroissa son col, enleva la poussière ou la saleté sur ses manches et posa sa veste sur son bras gauche. Finalement, il se tourna face à Eren. Il s'abaissa au-dessus de lui et déposa un baisé sur son front. « Merci pour cette nuit magnifique. » Il tourna les talons mais il n'alla pas plus loin que la porte de la chambre quand la voix d'Eren l'appela.

« Attends !»

Levi stoppa, sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte, il garda son dos tourné vers Eren.

« Est-ce que je te reverrai encore ? » La question d'Eren aurai été stupide si Levi n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par ça. Eren voulait savoir si ça arriverai encore une fois. Levi prit une décision sur un caprice, peut-être, mais il fit tout de même. Il tourna sa tête légèrement sur le côté alors qu'il parlait. « Mon copain part pendant un voyage d'affaire d'un mois jeudi. Je serai seul pour Noël, qui est aussi mon anniversaire. Considère-toi comme invité, » dit Levi et sans un autre mot il quitta l'appartement cosy d'Eren Jaeger.

Levi rentra à la maison après s'être arrêté à un magasin d'alcool pour quelques bouteilles de whisky. Pas de regrets, se dit-il. Il entra dans la maison silencieuse. Tout était propre, tout comme il l'avait laissé. Il avait froid dans cet appartement, tout seul. Il ria d'un rire sans humour tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé blanc du salon et ouvrant une bouteille de whisky. Il se prit un verre dans le buffet à liqueur qu'avait Erwin. Bien sûr il y avait du whisky dedans mais ses gouts et ceux d'Erwin différaient quand ça concernait les alcools forts. De plus, il préfèrerait garder secret le fait qu'il en boive.

Il passa les heures suivantes sur le canapé à regarder la télé, jouant avec le verre entre ses doigts. Il remarqua plusieurs fois comment ses pensées se redirigeaient vers Eren. Le whisky lui montait à la tête il en était sûr. Il blâmait le whisky, quand il éteignit la TV alors que son esprit était remplit de souvenir de la nuit passé. La langue d'Eren sur sa peau, mains entre ses jambes, la chaleur de la bouche d'Eren sur lui. Levi blâmait le whisky quand sa main libre trouva son chemin à travers son pantalon et qu'il caressa son érection grandissante. Il blâmait le whisky quand il jouit et que le verre glissa de sa main, renversant le liquide sur le tapis couteux.

Levi essuya son front, soupirant après avoir fini la dur tache qu'était que de nettoyer ce putain de tapis qu'il regrettait avoir acheté. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs jours à nettoyer : laisser les produits faire leur magie avant de frotter furieusement avec toute sa volonté.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ce qui signifiait qu'Erwin était rentré à la maison. Quand Erwin entra dans le salon, Levi était déjà assis sur le canapé, prétendant regarder la TV.

« Tu as nettoyé ici encore ? Tu n'avais pas nettoyé avant que je parte ? » Demanda Erwin qui semblait un peu confus tandis qu'il sentait l'odeur des produits d'entretiens que Levi venait d'utiliser.

« J'ai renversé quelque chose.» Levi ne voulait pas expliquer ça plus en détail et Erwin ne le questionna pas. Levi garda ses yeux sur la Télé. Il n'eut aucune réaction envers son copain qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Tu es toujours fâché ? »

Oui merde, Levi était toujours énervé à propos d'Erwin partant à ce stupide voyage d'affaire qui était commodément juste avant le plus long. Levi avait juste passé son week-end sur ses mains et ses genou pour deux raisons différentes mais Erwin ne serait au courant que de celle qui à conduit au nettoyage de tapis. Levi soupira, fixant son regard sur le visage de l'homme blond. Il ne voulait même pas répondre à Erwin.

« Je suis désolé. Je l'aurai changé si j'avais pu mais c'est très important pour notre entreprise et je ne peux pas prendre du temps libre juste pour passer du temps avec toi. »

Levi jura dans ses pensées comment il aurait voulu dire, _Tu n'as même pas essayé_. Mais hélas, Erwin ne lui permettait pas de faire ça. »Peu importe. »

« Hey, je vais me rattraper. Je te le promets. » La main d'Erwin toucha son épaule gentiment. « On peut partir en voyage dès que je rentre le mois prochain. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le doux sourire et la tendre étincelle dans les yeux bleus de son copain le piégeait toujours (ndlt : comment y résister ?). C'était une des choses dont Levi était tombé amoureux quand il avait rencontré Erwin mais maintenant ça l'irritait sans arrêt que cette chose puisse toujours le calmer. Un sourire démangeait sa bouche et finalement se laissa allé quand Erwin s'abaissa pour l'embrassé sur la joue légèrement.

La semaine d'après, au travail, fut plus qu'intéressante. Levi ne fit rien de différemment. Il n'agit pas différemment autour d'Eren, autre que laisser son regard s'attarder sur le jeune homme plus que nécessaire quand il était sûr qu'Eren ne regardait pas. Peut-être que cela fut une erreur car Hanji avait remarqué, lui donnant un regard interrogateur.

« Avoue, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »Hanji mit ses fesses contre son bureau, et dirigea sa tête en direction des nouveaux membres du bureau.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ni de qui tu parles. »

Hanji rigola. Elle ria à plein poumons. « Oh, n'essaye pas de te débiné comme ça, Levi. C'est difficile de manquer tous ces longs regards que tu envoies à notre adorable petit Eren. »

_Adorable en effet_, pensa Levi mais il donna à Hanji un regard déprimant. « C'est une nuisance. A quoi t'attendais-tu que je dise d'autre ? »

Hanji lui rendis un regard calculateur comme si elle essayait de connecter les choses entre elles alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. « Si c'était une nuisance, tu lui dirais au lieu de mater son cul toute la journée. »

« Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose. » Levi resserra sa cravate par habitude.

Hanji rigola alors qu'elle le voyait se tortiller sous ses yeux. « Tu ne peux pas me tromper, mon vieil ami. Je te connais trop bien, »Dit-elle souriante mais soudainement sa voix devint sérieuse. « Je sais que c'est sympa de se rincer l'œil mais tout ce que ça doit être, n'est-ce pas ? Rien d'autre que se rincer l'œil. »

Levi ne pouvait rater l'insinuation qu'Hanji faisait. Levi n'était pas un homme libre et il n'avait pas besoin qu'Hanji ne lui remémore ça. « Rinçage d'œil seulement, » répondit-il simplement et ça semblait satisfaire sa collègue qui le laissa en paix. Hanji ne saurais jamais et il avait l'intention que ça reste ainsi. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'à chaque fois qu'Eren entrait dans son bureau, un frisson traversait ses jambes. Levi voulait atteindre et toucher Eren quand il était proche mais il se retenait à chaque fois.

Il était fier de son self-control mais Eren semblait vouloir le tester. Eren continuait ses essais stupides de flirter avec lui. De temps en temps allant un peu loin et les laissant tous les deux chaud et ennuyé. Levi prit plusieurs jours à réaliser qu'Eren faisait ça exprès. Ça serait suspect s'il arrêtait soudainement de tenter, en vain, de séduire son boss. Levi continuait de le rejeter évidemment. Occasionnellement Eren quittait le bureau avec un sourire compréhensif que seul Levi voyait.

La semaine passa relativement vite pour Levi. Erwin était parti à son voyage d'affaire dans la matinée et Noël approchait plus rapidement que ne l'aurait espéré Levi. La seule chose qu'il espérait était d'avoir Eren chez lui pour le sauver de la solitude la plus complète. Pensant à ça, Levi prit une carte de visite et écrivit son adresse dessus. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit puis cria, « Jaeger, ramène ton cul de feignasse ici ! »Il eut juste à attendre un petit peu avant que le brun n'arrive. Levi était retourné s'assoir derrière son bureau quand Eren arriva dans son bureau.

Il fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher tandis que celui-ci semblait être intéressé par ce qui allait arriver. « Tiens, » Levi lui offrit la carte. « Je me suis dit que tu en auras besoin. »

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Eren rassura Levi. « Honnêtement je pensais que tu t'attendais que je hack le système pour avoir cette information. »

« Ca aurait été trop cruel, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le regard qu'Eren lui donna rendu Levi confus. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui s'y cachait derrière et le jeune homme ne dit rien en retour de ce commentaire. « Pour qu'elle heure veux-tu que j'arrive ? »

Levi ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais Hanji déboula dans la pièce. Eren rangea la carte dans sa poche immédiatement avant qu'elle ne s'approche de trop près pour la voir.

« Ce sera tout Jaeger. Retourne au travail, »Dit Levi en congédiant le jeune homme qui le quitta sans un mot.

Le réveillon de Noël était un samedi et non pas comme les autres Réveillons avant, Levi passa la journée à nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble encore une fois. Si Erwin avait été là, il aurait simplement dit qu'il était en train de perdre son temps. Faire le ménage aidait Levi à penser et il était stressé à cause d'Eren. Il allait laisser le jeune homme dans sa froide et sans-âme de maison et ça devait être tip-top ou alors Levi n'arreterai pas d'être distrait remarquant la poussière partout et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire toute la nuit. Il savait que ça faisait partout de ses habitudes nerveuses.

Il savait également que si il n'avait pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts pour aucune raison particulière. Eren l'appréciait déjà, Eren l'avait déjà vu dans son état le plus vulnérable. Eren avait déjà fait quelque chose que personne n'avait fait auparavant et c'était quelque chose dont il voulait féliciter le jeune homme. Il y eut un moment où Levi avait pensé qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie joyeusement avec Erwin mais les dernières années lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il lui fallut l'attention d'Eren pour lui faire réaliser qu'il ne serait pas heureux avec Erwin.

Le problème auquel il faisait face était le fait qu'il ne s'imaginait pas quitter Erwin. Il ne pensait même pas à dire à l'homme qu'il avait couché avec un autre. Il ne voyait aucune raison de changer sa vie à ce point. Sa relation n'était pas heureuse mais il y était habitué. Erwin signifiait la sécurité, il était le rocher de Levi. Erwin avait été là pour lui pendant de longues années. Ce serait trop de tracas que de rompre avec lui. Levi n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il quittait Erwin. Où irait-il ? Pourrait-il vivre seul après tout ce temps ? Pour tout ce qu'il savait, Eren pouvait être juste une phase. Zut, le jeune homme pourrait même se lasser de lui dans une semaine et ça aurait été juste pour rien.

Levi et Erwin pouvait rester à vivre ensemble comme il l'avait fait pendant des années. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour changer ça. Pas pour un sale gosse qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de lui faire des clins d'œil suggestifs. Une chose que Levi admettait, Eren lui faisait se sentir comme ci il y avait toujours quelques choses à espérer pour chaque jour. Sa vie monotone avait quelques couleurs et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de remercier Eren pour les amener dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme ci il allait le lui dire cependant.

Il n'eut aucun regret quand, à son anniversaire il entendit la sonnette retentir et quand il ouvrit la porte pour trouver son rayon de soleil de l'autre côté. Il laissa le jeune homme pénétrer son royaume qu'il gardait avec soin.

Il laissa le jeune homme pénétrer sa froide prison dont il ne savait pas s'échapper.


	4. Rien n'ira jamais bien, pas complètement

**Hello ! Me revoilà ! Comme promis et sans trop de blabla voici le chapitre 4 de No Remorse . Si je dois faire une remarque, j'ai bloquer sur certains mots genre swaying, je voulais tellement que ça colle à l'ambiance du coup au lieu de balancer c'est devenu danser... **

**Je vous nem tous et c'est un plaisir de vous voir si intéressé dans les commentaires ! Ça motive vraiment pour faire cette traduction, je vous en suis reconnaissante ! **

**Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas mais à Daktasinsanity ( sur et AO3), Shingeki no kyojin non plus :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is not fine ever, not entirely <strong>

Même avec Erwin parti, Levi ne pouvait même pas se détendre dans sa propre maison. Eren n'avait fait aucun commentaires sur la maison, pas un seul mot et Levi en était confus. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison. Peut-être avait-il envie d'entendre quelque chose d'Eren béat, Peut-être voulait-il qu'Eren complimente l'heureux petit, et évident, faux « joyeux chez-soi » qu'ils avait fait ensemble ( je pense qu'elle parle de Levi et Erwin). Levi lui-même pouvait voir que la bâtisse entière manquait d'émotion.

Eren n'en avait pas parlé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mangé. « Je vois que tu prends soin de cette maison. »

« Ça s'appelle faire le ménage, idiot. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Eren leva sa main défensivement. « Je peux voir le temps que tu y as investie, tu sais. Tout est placé avec soin et rien qui n'est pas censé être ici. » Eren prit une gorgé de vin que Levi lui avait proposé. « A part moi, » Ajouta le jeune homme après réflexion.

« Tu ne voudrais pas en faire partie, crois-moi, » Dit Levi et il le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Eren vivre dans une maison pareil. Cette pensée fit manquer à Levi la maison accueillante d'Eren.

Levi aurait pu jurer avoir vu un bref flash de pitié dans les yeux d'Eren mais c'était plus de la tristesse qui couvrait ces magnifiques orbes vertes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour Eren quand ils étaient ensemble. Non, il avait besoin de réparer ça. Il voulait voir le désir qu'il avait expérimenté il y a une semaine de cela avec lui. Il voulait que le jeune homme le possède encore une fois, le faire sentir comme si il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il souhaitait à part Levi.

Levi savait qu'Eren pouvait lui faire ressentir qu'il était désiré et non pas comme si il était un plan cul quotidien. Etonnamment Levi se surprit de vouloir donner la même chose à Eren. Il savait Il savait qu'il pouvait continuer son jeu d'acteur froid devant tout le monde mais il pouvait au moins laisser Eren voir son autre lui quand ils étaient seul. Seulement là, il pourrait découvrir si Eren était réellement intéresser par lui ou juste fasciné par l'homme qui repoussait tout le monde quand on en venait au contact physique. Levi donnait difficilement des poignées de mains à des clients donc des gestes comme des câlins étaient hors de question. Il était heureux qu'Eren ait comprit cette règles, tout du moins pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Quand ils étaient ensemble en privé, c'était autre chose bien évidemment.

Levi se leva de la table où ils étaient toujours assit. Il offrit sa main à Eren. « Viens » dit-il attendant qu'Eren prenne sa main.

Il mena le jeune homme à sa chambre. Il sentit sa main être tiré un peu alors qu'Eren se stoppa après la porte, regardant la chambre spacieuse. Le lit était trop rand pour n'importe quel couple. Levi préférait, en fait, le lit d'Eren. Il était assez petit pour forcer deux personnes de dormir aussi proches que possible. Il s'était senti comme un vrai amant pour une fois. Mais le lit qu'Erwin et lui avait était grand. Il pouvait dormir toute la nuit dedans, bouger et ne pas sentir son amant à ses côté. Il avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir si Erwin était encore là. Il ne pouvait pas savoir autrement.

_Ne regarde pas_, Voulait dire Levi à Eren.

_Ne pense pas à celui qui dort ici._

_Ne pense pas mal de moi._

_Ne regarde que moi. _

Et comme si Eren avait entendu ses ordres il posa ses yeux sur Levi. Il aimait ce regard dans ses yeux verts. Ils avaient enfin cette subtile petite flamme. Levi aurait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la voir grandir.

Levi prenait un malin plaisir d'inviter Eren dans son lit. Sa fantaisie de souiller ses draps immaculés avec Eren devenait enfin réalité. Il y pensait trop depuis ce matin, quand il avait fait le lit. Il n'était pas le seul qui se sentait inconfortable dans cette pièce vu qu'Eren semblait être réservé forçant Levi à prendre le control de la situation. Il dit au jeune homme en murmurant qu'il devait se laisser aller. Il voulait qu'il l'aime et qu'il le lui montre. Il laissa sous-entendre exprès qu'il voulait Eren.

Levi eut ce qu'il souhaitait du jeune homme quand ses caresses n'étaient pas douces. Mettant assez de pression il fit ressentir à Eren chacune, presque en le marquant, de ses caresses. Ce n'était pas le moment pour être attentionné. Il ne voulait pas être cajolé comme une fragile petite fille. Enfin, après des mordillements, morsures et des caresses frénétiques quelque chose se déclencha en Eren et il révéla sa féroce passion, celle où Levi voulait se noyer. Oubliant tout.

Il n'était pas encore tard, 14H passé, mais Levi ne voulait pas se lever. Eren dormant à côté de lui, couvert de morsures qui seraient visibles plus tard et cette pensée rendait Levi plus heureux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Tous ceux qui verront Eren sans T-shirt sauraient qu'il leur était hors de portée. Il n'y ait aucune une chance que quelqu'un le vois sans T-shirt, n'est-ce pas ? Personnes d'autres sauf lui, n'est-ce pas ? Levi souri à cette pensée.

Il avait toute les raisons du monde pour inviter Eren encore et encore, prenant avantages sur sa solitude. Il pouvait avoir tout son temps avec pendant qu'Erwin n'était pas là. Eren enlevait le vide dans son cœur. Il le remplissait avec autre chose que Levi reconnaissait comme du bonheur. En ce qui concernait Levi, il n'était jamais surexcité. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui grillerai les étapes ou qui sourirait toute la journée. Il ne serait jamais une personne comme ça mais il chérirait toutes les choses que lui ferai Eren et ce que ses mots faisait à son cœur.

Levi soupira et enleva quelques cheveux des yeux d'Eren. Il n'avait pas d'autres choses de prévu pour la journée que de prendre, probablement, une bonne douche longue et chaude avec Eren. C'était son anniversaire, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait jamais attendus son anniversaire avec impatience. Erwin ne lui faisait jamais de cadeaux car Levi lui avait dit que ce jour n'avait rien de spécial. Erwin n'avait pas vu à travers ce mensonge. Pourquoi ?

Pendant un long moment Levi voulait quelqu'un qui le fasse sentir spécial, tout du moins pour son anniversaire puisque le destin voulu que les gens célèbre la naissance d'un mec né il y a des siècles de cela.

Mais voilà, il y eu Eren. Ce jeune homme qui était là pour lui et juste pour lui. Un homme qui avait frappé à sa porte avec persévérance, qui l'avait harcelé en flirtant et avec des caresses légères quand il pensait que personnes ne les verrait. Un jeune homme qui lui avait donné un cadeau, l'avait embrassé et lui avait souhaité joyeux anniversaire. Le cadeau n'avait rien de glorieux mais c'était pour ça qu'il avait de du sens. Eren n'avait pensé qu'à lui en l'achetant pas à l'argent. Levi ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il aimait le thé noir pas plus qu'il n'avait mentionné son importance mais Eren savait qu'il fallait acheter tout un paquet. Eren avait fait attention à lui et cela signifiait plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

La sonnette retentit.

« Aah, merde, » jura Levi doucement alors qu'il se levait pour aller ouvrir cette putain de porte, essayant de ne pas réveiller Eren. Il attrapa une robe de chambre qu'il gardait dans son armoire. Il alla à la porte, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de cet enfoiré qui venait déranger les gens pendant leur anniversaire et leurs vacances.

Il ajusta sa robe de chambre encore une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte pour y trouver un livreur avec des fleurs.

« Une livraison pour Levi ? »

« Je suis Levi, » dit l'homme en prenant le bouquet de fleur.

« Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plaît, » le livreur prit sa signature et parti avec un gentil au revoir.

Levi savait de qui ces fleurs venaient. Il devait il y avoir une bonne douzaine, si ce n'était pas plus, de rose dans ses bras. Il ferma la porte et alla vers la cuisine, il posa les fleurs sur le comptoir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir les entretenir si il voulait qu'elles durent. Il savait ça mais à la place il regarda ce que la carte disait,

_Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. _

_Erwin_

Il ferma sa main en un poing, écrasant la carte avec. Il savait que le fait de recevoir ces fleurs à sa porte le jour de Noël signifiait qu'Erwin avait prévu ça depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'Erwin voulait bien faire en faisant ça mais il n'aimait pas le fait que son amant de toujours pense qu'il pouvait tout arranger avec des fleurs. Ça le rendait malade de ne pas avoir reçu quelque chose de plus personnelle comme un coup de téléphone. Il aurait adorer entendre les mots écrient sur la carte d'Erwin lui même.

Le coup de téléphone n'arriva jamais, lui même ne l'attendait pas. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il laissa Eren rester pour la nuit. Mais avant que la journée ne se termine il eut le luxe de profiter d'une douche bien chaude avec Eren qui avait sous-entendu quelque chose de bien moins innocent que de se laver. Néanmoins, il avait aimé et il avait peut être même esquissé un sourire ou deux.

D'une certaine manière la soirée se termina avec Levi qui dansait dans les bras d'Eren alors que celui-ci avait allumé sa stéréo, la seule chose qui appartenait à Levi. Mais bien sûr il n'en dit rien à Eren. Au lieu de gaspiller sa salive, il se lova un peu plus dans cette chaleur qu'il ne voudrait jamais tenir pour acquis.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi et Eren ayant des moments très mignon mais l'ombre d'Erwin plane toujours et Levi que vas tu donc faire !? <strong>

**Pour le savoir nous organisons une grande battu pour attraper et forcer la traductrice à être régulière. **

**bizz **


	5. Et maintenant je suis devenu

**Hello ! Me voici après 2 semaines ? 3 semaines ? en tout cas c'est mon record ! La battu a porté ses fruits**

** CQFD : Félicitation pour la battu ! vous m'avez eu ! Moi aussi je voulais qu'Erwin arrive mais ce serait trop simple :p**

** D-esca : Merciii ! J ne spoilerai pas mais tes désirs seront comblés !**

**Ardrey Takarai : Oui harcelez moi ! Merci beaucoup c'est un vrai coup de pouce de voir des encouragements ^^ **

**Sana Eckerman Uchiwa : Ne meurs pas ! Il te reste encore une dizaine de chapitre avant ça ! merci encore ! **

**Encore merci pour vos mots/reviews c'est mon carburant ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: SNK e m'appartient pas ainsi que cette fiction qui a été écrite par Daktasinsanity ! (allez lire ses autres fics !) **

**Et maintenant je suis devenu cette personne qui ne ressent plus la honte**

« Putain ! » Levi jeta son dossier contre la table. Les chiffres étaient tous faux. Une faute de frappe quelque part et que personnes n'avait vu. A quoi étaient-ils donc payé ? Il prit quelques inspirations et marcha jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec il marcha vers les 3 petits garçons au bout du couloir.

« Quelqu'un à foiré ce truc. Kirstein, règle ça. » Il lança le dossier devant le jeune homme qui se précipita pour l'ouvrir. « Je t'ai dessiné des gros cercles rouges pour que tu puisses voir les chiffres qui ne doivent pas être ajouté. Trouve pourquoi et refais le. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien. » Levi se retourna regardant brièvement Eren qui lui offrait un petit sourire. Il ne calcula même pas le jeune homme tandis qu'il rentrait dans son bureau.

Sa journée ne fut pas très excitante. Il organisait les mêmes dossiers et remarquait qu'il avait besoin de visiter le département marketing. Il empila les fichiers sous son bras et alla au 3ème étage. Ce fut bref car les gens du marketing comprenaient ce qu'ils disaient contrairement à ceux de son département.

Remerciant cet homme fabuleux qui se nommait Mike il alla vers l'ascenseur. La journée fut d'un ennui total. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut Eren. Il s'arrêta et s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses pas et d'aller dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Il vérifia que personnes n'étaient là avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine. Il prit son portable de sa poche et chercha le numéro de téléphone du bureau de nul autre que le jeune homme aux yeux vert. Eren répondit de façon professionnelle, faisant sourire Levi.

Levi lécha ses lèvres pour y effacer ce sourire. « Jaeger. »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Laisse ce que tu es en train de faire et ramène ton cul dans les toilettes des hommes dès que c'ets possible. » Avant qu'Eren ne puisse protester il ajouta, « Ne questionne pas mes ordre, maintenant bouge. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Il raccrocha et dans les 2 minutes qui suivirent l'appelle, Levi pouvait entendre la porte s'ouvrir et quelques pas. Il savait que cette personnes n'était pas là pour les toilettes alors ça signifiait que c'était Eren. Levi ouvrit la porte pour trouver l'adorable jeune homme de l'autre côté l'observant un peu inquiet.

« Il y a un problème, monsieur ? »

« Plus maintenant, » Dit Levi, l'entrainant dans la cabine.

* * *

><p>Rien ne pouvait plus le motivé que la bouche sexy d'Eren lui faisant et disant des choses scandaleuses. Quelqu'un les avait sans doute entendus mais la probabilité que cette personne croit que ce soit Levi qui fasse ça avec Eren dans les toilettes étaient inexistante.<p>

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hanji en entende parler. Et deux jours plus tard elle se promena jusqu'au bureau de Levi clairement avec une mission précise de savoir si ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai.

« Levi, » son ton était désapprobateur. « J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs circulant dans le département marketing. »

« Tu fais quelque chose à par commérer toute la journée ? » Levi était tout aussi désapprobateur de son choix de méthode pour passer la journée. Elle devrait travailler au lieu de glousser avec les dindons du dessus.

« Bien sûr, mais j'ai réalisé que je devais m'amuser en travaillant plutôt que de me casser le cul et de ne plus avoir envie de vivre. » Explique-t-elle puis elle bougea sa main avec lassitude. « Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je viens te parler. Les filles m'ont dit que quelqu'un des activités plutôt suspicieuses dans les toilettes des hommes. »

« Et ? »

Elle sourit comme si elle savait comment le faire parler. « Et Elles ont dit qu'un certain nom avait été dit d'une manière assez crue. »

Levi le va les yeux au ciel. « Viens n au faits. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

Oh tu gâche mon plaisir ! » Dit-elle. « Bref, elles ont dit que cette personne gémissait ton prénom depuis une des cabines et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tch. Ca aurai pu être n'importe qui. »

« Levi, » Son ton était devenu plus grave. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es la seule personne à se nommer ainsi dans ce putain de bâtiment. »

« Oh et ça prouve quelque chose ?

« Tu couches avec Eren, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires. »

« Levi, » Elle semblait déçue comme une mère reprochant quelque chose à son enfant.

« Hanji, » dit-il en retour.

Ils se regardèrent pendant que Levi attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose de stupide. Si elle commençait à déblatérer des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens à propos de culpabilité et de ce qui était bon ou mauvais, il la jettera hors de son bureau à coup de coup de pied au cul.

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais- »

« Tu as absolument raison sur ce point, » coupa Levi avec véhémence. « Ce n'est pas ton problème et donc je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis sur ce que je devrais faire. »

Elle le regarda en silence pendant un moment. « Très bien, je comprends. »

Levi l'espérait. Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Lui en parler plus lui laisserait penser qu'elle puisse donner son avis dans cette affaire.

* * *

><p>Levi soupira. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il se sentait fatiguer mais dans le bon sens. Eren promenait sa main passivement sur sa nuque. Levi enfouit son visage, prenant une grande inspiration contre le cou d'Eren. Une fois encore la soirée s'était finie ainsi pour eux. Levi était venu passer plus de temps dans la maison chaleureuse d'Eren que la sienne. Ils avaient encore deux semaines avant de revenir la routine habituelle. Levi était déjà en train de réfléchir à des moyens pour continuer de voir Eren. Il fut arraché à sa rêverie quand Eren parla, brisant le silence entre eux.<p>

« Quelqu'un sait. »

Levi humma, peu inquiété par ce fait. « Beaucoup de personnes le savent mais il ne le réalise pas. »

« Quoi ? » la voix d'Eren était remplie de confusion.

Levi avait raté de mentionner qu'Hanji le savait déjà. Eren n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Ca ne fera que l'inquiéter et il devrait lui dire ce qu'il avait raconté à Hanji. Cette femme n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus d'indices sur ce qui se passait même si elle avait déjà deviné.

« La plupart pensent que ce n'est qu'une rumeur. » Dit-il au jeune homme.

« Ah. »

« Aussi longtemps qu'on fera profil bas devant les autres ils n'auront aucuns soupçons. » Après tout ça ne les concernaient pas. Levi détestait les commérages sur sa vie. Les gens parleraient et il ne voulait surtout pas leur donner plus de matière.

« Mais les rumeurs on la mauvaise habitude de circuler dans les oreilles de la personne que tu veux éviter à tout prix. Dit Eren.

Le sale gosse avait raison. C'était possible que les personnes qui savaient pour lui et Erwin, lui raconterai ces rumeurs. Mais il y avait aussi une possibilité pour qu'Eren ne souhaite pas qu'une personne de son entourage ne sache qu'il avait quelque chose entre lui et Levi. « Tu as peur de quelqu'un ? » questionna Levi par curiosité.

« Non, j'ai peur pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Levi était déconcerté par ça. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Eren pense à lui. « Il n'y a rien à craindre, » il essayait de rassurer le jeune homme. Il embrassa le cou d'Eren plusieurs fois rapidement.

« Mais et si- »

« Il n'y a pas de « et si » ! » grogna Levi, laissant ses mains vagabonder pour distraire Eren de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir pourquoi Eren serait inquiet. Levi n'était pas intéressé par l'opinion des autres donc même si quelqu'un découvrait ses actions peu morales il s'en ficherai. Il doutait que sa vie sexuelle ait quoique ce soit en rapport avec son travail ou ses amis.

Levi allait rentrer chez lui, il mettait ses chaussures. Il avait besoin de vêtements propres donc il était important qu'il passe chez lui de temps en temps. Eren n'avait rien dit quand il avait ramené un sac de vêtements avec lui à chaque visite, ce qui était presque tout le temps. Ce matin il avait trop dormi et donc avait oublié de prendre des vêtements. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait un sac la veille.

Son téléphone commença a sonner avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre son manteau. Il regarda l'écran pour voir qu'il s'agissait de son bien aimé Erwin qui l'appelait.

« Oui ? » Il répondit sachant qu'Erwin savait à qui il répondait.

« Levi, comment vas-tu ? » demanda l'homme blond

Levi se retourna pour voir Eren marcher vers lui, évidemment pour lui dire au revoir mais Levi leva rapidement la main et plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres indiquant à Eren qu'il ne devait rien dire.

« Je vais bien merci, » dit-il.

« Tu es à la maison ? »

« Ouai, j'allais prendre une douche, » menti Levi à travers ses dents.

« Oh, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors. » Le blondinet ut silencieux pour un moment. « Tu me manques. »

Levi grimaça ne voulant pas vraiment dire ses prochains mots devant Eren. « Tu me manques aussi, » il força les mots à sortir de sa bouche avait autant de douceur que possible. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

« Encore deux semaines et je serai à la maison. »

« Je sais. »dit Levi aveuglement.

Levi pouvait imaginer le sourire sur le visage d'Erwin. « Je vais pas de retenir d'aller prendre cette douche plus longtemps. A bientôt. »

« Ouai, à bientôt, salut, » Levi raccrocha rapidement, laissant s'échapper un soupir. Il regarda Eren et vit le regard triste d'Eren. « Je suis désolé pour ça ? » s'excusa Levi ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Les yeux n'avaient rien à voir la dedans. Ces yeux qui pouvait brisé sa résolution si le jeune homme le voulait. De toute façon Eren savait qu'il avait un copain. Il ne devrait pas être surpris qu'Erwin l'appelle de temps à autre. Est-ce qu'Eren ne regarderait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il retournera auprès d'Erwin ?

Levi détestait déjà cela. Il ne regarderait pas dans les yeux d'Eren si ça signifiait y voir cette expression meurtri. Alors il ferma les yeux et Eren comprit qu'il voulait un baisé (ndlt : goodbye kiss ici).

« Je te verrai demain, » lui dit le jeune homme.

Levi savait qu'il venait de le blesser alors que ce n'était pas son intention. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce moment-là. Il avait trop peur de laisser partir Erwin alors qu'il ne savait pas à quel point sa relation avec Eren était sérieuse. Gardant ses yeux au sol et accusant ses insécurités il sortit de l'appartement sans regarder Eren.

**Notes :**

**OMG OMG moins d'un mois ? Mais c'est incroyable ! Bon parlons de ce chapitre. Certain(e)s d'entre vous avaient vu venir Hanji, en traduisant ce chapitre je me suis dit que la ça commençait à sentir mauvais je pense qu'on vient de passer le cap du je découvre et netflix and chill ' pour « voici le temps des doutes et des emmerdements. »**

**En tout cas j'espère mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous nems tous ! Encore merci pour votre soutient ! (restez sur vos gardes pour une éventuelle autre battu à la traductrice, on sait jamais !)**


End file.
